


Reasonable Expectations

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Or well I tried to at least, PWP, Power Bottom Jonghyun, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: "In what universe could he reasonably be expected to be able to take in the sight of Jonghyun laid across the length of their sofa – his eyes beckoning Minhyun to come closer – in what world could he see this and be expected to do anything other than to march over there and wipe that growing self-satisfied and knowing smirk off his boyfriend’s face?Whatever world that was, it certainly couldn't be this one. "





	Reasonable Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this almost a month ago when I made an offhanded tweet about 2hyun being in a stalemate of who would jump who first. I've only just managed to finally get myself to finish this off. So after a long period of hibernation from the land of filth writing, I have (momentarily) returned. I'm not sure I was ever any good at it but oh well, we're getting more of it anyway it seems. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)))
> 
> This is how I imagined Jonghyun to look at the start:

He had to know what he was doing. He just had to. Minhyun refused to believe that Jonghyun could spread himself out like that on their sofa without knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to Minhyun’s wavering self-control.

In what universe could he reasonably be expected to be able to take in the sight of Jonghyun laid across the length of their sofa – one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out before him, one of his hands placed suggestively near his crotch and his eyes beckoning Minhyun to come closer – in what world could he see this and be expected to do anything other than to march over there and wipe that growing self-satisfied and knowing smirk off his boyfriend’s face?

Whatever world that was, it certainly couldn’t be this one.

The longer that Minhyun sat across from Jonghyun, just staring with an obvious lustful heat in his eyes, the wider that Jonghyun’s smirk grew. Of course he knew exactly what he was doing. Nothing about the knowing glint in Jonghyun’s eyes would make anyone think that the inviting position that Jonghyun was in could be the result of anything resembling an accident.  

And the look in Jonghyun’s eyes wasn’t just an invitation. There was no mistaking the clear want and desire for Minhyun to come closer, to lay his hands upon him and to map and mark out his skin in the way that they both definitely wanted him to, but beyond that, there was the daring challenge taunting Minhyun’s fleeting self-restraint. It was the challenge that Minhyun both wanted to win out of stubbornness and pride, but that his body also demanded that he lose just so that he could satiate his own desire for everything and anything that Jonghyun could give him.

Every moment that Jonghyun watched Minhyun’s blatant internal turmoil, the headier the air surrounding them got as the desire for Minhyun to just give in to give them both what they wanted grew. If a single look could speak a thousand words, certainly some of the ones that Jonghyun’s were currently saying would be “just for once in your fucking life, Hwang Minhyun, stop being so bloody stubborn”.

Minhyun didn’t know how long they spent sitting opposite one another in this stalemate, but every second that passed just added fuel to the fire and the rising heat and Jonghyun just basked in it. Never moving. Waiting instead for Minhyun’s resolve to break.

It wasn’t until Jonghyun slowly tilted his head back, stretching out his neck and shoulders, baring a smooth expanse of unmarked tan skin and releasing a short gasp of relief at the same time that Minhyun’s resolve snapped completely.

Unable to control himself any longer, he stood and stalked over to where Jonghyun lay. At the sound of movement, Jonghyun had levelled his gaze back down to Minhyun’s approaching figure, his grin taking on an air of pride at having won their little silent competition of who would cave first. But not wanting to delay the inevitable much longer, once Minhyun as close enough, he hoisted himself up upon his elbows and grabbed a fist full of Minhyun’s crisply ironed shirt and pulled him down on top of him before flopping back against the sofa.

Minhyun responded with his own little smirk against Jonghyun’s lips at the latter’s small show of impatience as he shifted to drape himself more comfortably atop Jonghyun’s lean frame.

The kiss was anything but innocent. All the frustration that built up during their previous standoff suddenly released itself in the form of harsh sucks and teasing bites of each other’s lips that were soothed only by the intermittent swipes of their tongues. Jonghyun bit down particularly hard on Minhyun’s already swollen lower lip when one of Minhyun’s impossibly long legs slotted between Jonghyun’s own, leaving a sturdy and muscular thigh hovering directly over his crotch. Jonghyun fought hard against his instinct to arch up into Minhyun to seek the friction he desperately craved – he refused to allow Minhyun to have that kind of satisfaction. But with Minhyun’s entire body radiating an inviting warmth, even it they weren’t touching, Jonghyun could feel his nerves tingling with excitement.

Light fingers trailed up Jonghyun’s sides, gently slipping up and under his shirt to skim over his bare torso, sending shivers up his spine. It wasn’t long before his shirt was completely hiked up and up until Minhyun pulled it off completely.

Jonghyun’s own hands quickly found their way to the waistband of Minhyun’s trousers, deft fingers undoing his belt in record time. He didn’t waste any more time before slipping his hand in and pressing his palm against the front of Minhyun’s boxers. When his hand cupped Minhyun’s already growing bulge, it was Minhyun’s turn to hiss at the sudden stimulation as he pulled away from the kiss to pant hotly into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck.

As Jonghyun continued to touch him through the thin layer of cotton, Minhyun latched himself to Jonghyun’s neck and set about nipping and sucking at any area of skin he could get to, leaving a spattering of dark bruises in his wake. It spurned Jonghyun on knowing that Minhyun had marked him, that it was only him that Minhyun showed this side of himself to. It was only him that Minhyun loved and made love to.

As the breaths against Jonghyun’s neck became more erratic, in a small show of strength, Jonghyun flipped them over so that he sat straddled upon Minhyun who was still fully clothed – a fact that was definitely about to change if Jonghyun had anything to do with it.

Before Minhyun could get his bearings straight after their positions were flipped so suddenly, Jonghyun was already rapidly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off quickly and throwing it in some random direction before doing the same to his trousers and boxers in one fell swoop.

Minhyun felt himself arching up mindlessly searching for friction as he sought to relieve some of the pressure building in his gut, but Jonghyun had already shifted away in order to finish ridding himself of his own clothes. The moment Jonghyun’s boxers were fully off, Minhyun pulled him down on top of himself and without hesitation, took both of their hardening cocks in his hand, making both of them groan at the sensation. Minhyun jerked them both off slowly, almost painfully so, wanting to savour the moment and also just because the tiny whines that Jonghyun was making against his shoulder and the way the latter’s hips kept twitching with every squeeze of his hand was frankly intoxicating.

It wasn’t long until Jonghyun had enough, and pulled Minhyun’s hand off him before leaving a trail of wet kisses along Minhyun’s toned chest, continuing down and further down until he was nosing along the lines of Minhyun’s pelvis.  

Minhyun felt the slight tingle of Jonghyun’s hair brushing against him and combined with Jonghyun’s hot breath against the sensitive skin around his dick and his knowledge of what was about to happen, he could barely contain a groan of satisfaction.

“J-jonghyun—P-please…” he trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Please what?” Jonghyun questioned with a smirk that Minhyun just wanted to kiss of his stupid face if it weren’t for the fact there was somewhere else he’d rather Jonghyun’s mouth be right at that moment.

“J-just stop teasing and get on with it already—” Minhyun panted before choking off in a surprised gasp as Jonghyun wrapped his lips around the head of his cock at last.

Minhyun’s hands automatically came up to tangle in Jonghyun’s soft hair as Jonghyun gave him a particularly hard suck, and when he flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock and dragged it up slowly along his entire length, stopping at the end to swirl it around the tip, it took every ounce of self-control to not jerk his hips up to chase the heat of Jonghyun’s mouth.

With the way that Jonghyun was expertly sucking him off, it was almost an embarrassingly short time until he was forced to pull Jonghyun off him lest he cum far too soon.

But as if his mission for that evening was to drive Minhyun up the walls, the moment his mouth left Minhyun’s cock, he immediately brought Minhyun’s fingers up to his lips and began repeating the same motions on three of his fingers which was doing nothing to help Minhyun calm himself down at all.

After Jonghyun had deemed he’d had enough, he let Minhyun’s fingers slip out from between his lips and Minhyun automatically brought them down to press against Jonghyun’s hole, making the latter pant in anticipation.

Slowly, he pressed in a single digit. It was a tight fit and the slightly painful intrusion made Jonghyun tense slightly as he hissed at the feeling. Wanting to distract him from the discomfort, Minhyun urged Jonghyun back down to bring their lips together into a sweltering kiss.

Soon Minhyun was able to add a second finger, but it was tighter still, and the unexpected stretch made Jonghyun bite down hard on Minhyun’s lip – almost hard enough to draw blood. Jonghyun swiped his tongue over the bite in apology but Minhyun didn’t mind, especially not when Jonghyun jolted suddenly and gave a guttural moan when Minhyun’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

Jonghyun felt his knees buckle involuntarily as Minhyun’s fingers brushed over his sensitive bundle of nerves once more. He struggled to keep his breathing even as Minhyun’s slender fingers continued to rub and tease his prostate. At some point, Minhyun added a third finger but he was too distracted to notice the stretch all that much. As he grew more delirious from the sensations that Minhyun was giving him, he found he could do nothing but submit himself to it as he started to move his hips in time with the thrust of Minhyun’s fingers.

He didn’t want to stop but as amazing as Minhyun’s fingers could make him feel, this wasn’t how he wanted to be brought over the edge.

With slight difficulty, he managed to pull away, letting Minhyun’s fingers slip out from inside him. He took a moment to gather himself before he reached for Minhyun’s cock which Jonghyun decided has laid neglected for too long. Meeting Minhyun’s gaze, he slowly thumbed his slit, smearing the drops of pre-cum around the head. Minhyun’s breath hitched as Jonghyun, unhesitatingly, moved and positioned himself directly over his erection. His eyes couldn’t help but flutter shut as Jonghyun sank down slowly on his cock.

Watching Jonghyun’s face scrunch up in pleasure as he fingered him had already made him hot and bothered but that almost paled in comparison to the way that Jonghyun whimpered and groaned as he gyrated his hips against Minhyun’s pelvis, making his cock draw circles over his prostate.

Jonghyun alternated between slow grinds against Minhyun’s pelvis and sharp drops back onto Minhyun’s cock. The contrasting movements drove them both insane, in particular Minhyun who couldn’t predict what Jonghyun was going to do next in his tantalising series of movements.

For Jonghyun, on the one hand, after having made Minhyun play that whole long waiting game earlier, the desperate part of him just wanted to fuck himself on Minhyun’s cock quickly until they both came with sharp cries and satisfied moans. But another part of him wanted to savour the moment and the obvious way that Minhyun’s hips twitched with the need to thrust up into his own warmth. This part of him wanted to continue to tease, continue to restrain himself from going as hard and fast as he craved until Minhyun was positively begging for him to hurry up or until Minhyun finally decided to take matters into his own hands and fuck him hard into the sofa until he came with only Minhyun on his mind.

The two parts of his mind continued to wage a war over how he wanted things to play out, making him too distracted to notice when Minhyun’s hand suddenly found its way to his own aching cock.

He gasped and tensed suddenly at the new sensation, in turn making Minhyun himself groan as Jonghyun tightened around his cock. Minhyun began to slowly rub at Jonghyun’s erection, causing Jonghyun to slump his body over Minhyun’s as the pleasure made his body feel boneless.

“Come on Jonghyun, stop being such a tease.” Minhyun muttered into his ears as Jonghyun struggled to catch his breath. “I know you want to cum too, so why are you making this so difficult for the both of us?”

Minhyun’s words were punctuated with short hitches in his breath every time Jonghyun tensed around him, but the effect was just the same, just as persuading. Jonghyun couldn’t find it in himself to hold back anymore and so almost as if of their own accord, his hips began thrusting against Minhyun’s pelvis, bringing them impossibly close with each movement. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as Minhyun began to thrust his hips up to meet Jonghyun’s own.

Minhyun’s hand began to rub faster against Jonghyun’s cock, in time with their thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Jonghyun could feel the signs of his impending orgasm. He could feel the almost numbing tingling sensation spreading up his thighs as a fluttering warmth filled his gut. His eyes were squeezed shut involuntarily as he felt the warm tingling spread up to the tip of his cock.

He felt himself thrusting forward into Minhyun’s hand as his back arched and he felt his body shudder as his orgasm hit him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Minhyun came as he did; erratic clamping of Jonghyun’s inner muscles around him finally becoming too much for him to handle.

For a few moments, the room was filled with nothing but the sound of laboured breaths as the two of them calmed themselves down. A few minutes later and the two of them were comfortably wrapped around each other, still on their sofa, their noses brushing every now and then as they traded lazy kisses filled with contentment.

“I love you, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun murmured sweetly against Jonghyun’s lips as they pulled away momentarily.

Jonghyun hummed happily before returning the sentiment.

“I love you too.” He replied, punctuating his words his a short peck afterwards.

Minhyun’s eyes stared straight back into his own, filled with nothing but obvious and over-flowing love that made Jonghyun warm and nothing but happy.

“Just please, for the sake of my sanity, don’t be so much of a tease.”

Jonghyun giggled lightly at the slight frustration that was evident from the way Minhyun huffed and sighed.

“I make no promises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this work of mine :3 I hope it's been a good read aha
> 
> Please do comment/kudos if you enjoyed this, I really appreciate it all, even if it's just a short 'good job' - it really makes me happy to know that people actually even read this stuff I post.
> 
> Or I can be found on  
> Twitter: [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
> Or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
